<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stockholm Sydrome by JackDaSnacc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554110">Stockholm Sydrome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDaSnacc/pseuds/JackDaSnacc'>JackDaSnacc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stockholm Sydrome [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Gay, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape, Scary, Smut, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDaSnacc/pseuds/JackDaSnacc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry, not sorry. this book contains violence and rape. if you're sensitive to these, leave. I ship the persona's not the actual people. </p><p>George flies to Florida to visit his best friend Dream. He anticipated staying for a week but Dream had other plans. What happens when the paranoid control freak keeps George in his house, not allowing him to leave, making him clean and abusing him? Does George grow attached to his "best friend" in a more romantic way? Read to find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stockholm Sydrome [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trigger warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This book includes light rape, Blood, smut, abuse, kidnapping, depressing thoughts, etc. If you're sensitive to These subjects (like me), Stop reading. And of course, if you somehow couldn't tell, this is gay. If I wasn't required to put this I would have just let you guys find out for yourself what's being written. I'll probably add more trigger warnings later on tbh. I'm going to explain Dreams disorders now so ya'll better listen, I have mostly the same disorders so I'm a pro. He has Borderline Bipolar disorder, Anger issues, abandonment issues (not a real disorder but roll with it), Paranoia disorder, and probably Identity Dissosive disorder. He probably has more but I'm just a 13 yr old, not a psychologist. So now that all of the sensitive people left, let's continue this book</p>
<p>- You're favorite ambidextrous writer, Me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just so you know I live in a small county in CA around a lake and have never really seen snow. AND NO. I have not even been within 10000 miles of LA. I don't get out of the county at all, so all I really know is the just the ideas of England and the memes of Florida. so sorry if this is extremely inaccurate. Not really sorry but you know what I mean lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George turns on and unlocks his phone with ecstatic excitement. He quickly goes to Dream's contact. He doesn't hesitate a second before calling him. The empty ringing echoed through his ears for a minute before a busy friend answers the phone, "Hello?" he asks the brunette. "Guess what I have Clay!" George says happily. "Full diamond armor" he jokes and continues working on the computer. "Something. Better," the brit says. "what?" The blond asks sarcastically. "Tickets to you!!" George said excitedly. Dream pops up, Goerge now having his full attention "You're joking!" "Nope!" George says and holds up the ticke although Dream vant see. "George, this is amazing! W-When are you coming!?" Dream stutters from excitement. "Uh- I dunno... try.. TOMORROW! I'm actually leaving for the flight in 2 hours!" George almost yells from excitement. Dream is shocked but comes up with a snarky reply "You're acting like a fangirl, are you my fangirl now?" But George is in too good of a mood while packing his bags, "I'll be your fangirl if you want me to! .. I'll do anything you want me too~.." and waits a while before laughing, leaving Dream baffled. "Ugh, whatever... I just... Can't wait to see you..," George says with a nervous smile. "Me too George," Dream Responds with a kind tone. There's an almost awkward silence. "I'll see you around 9 tomorrow," George says softly. "Alright, Georgie. See You Later, "Dream chuckles and hangs up. George's heart flutters at the nickname, he loved it when Dream called him Georgie.</p>
<p>George packs his clothes and spends 20 minutes trying to get his cat in the kennel (rip baby :( ). Soon, with 45 minutes left, he was ready to leave. He tries his best to avoid traffic while he drives there but it's almost impossible. At least he was still moving. With the minimum law-breaking, George arrives on time and can board his flight. While he's sitting down it's almost like he's a little kid, bouncing in his seat ecstatic. The airline attendant went through the whole thing, "In case of an emergency blah blah blah. Turn your devices on airplane mode blah blah blah". George turns his devices on airplane mode like she says and just stares out the window, waiting for take-off. Everyone buckles up and the plane starts going rough. It's bumpy and uncomfortable causing George to grip the armrests like many other people, but it will be worth it when he sees Dream for the first time. Once the plane is stable the brunette plugs in some earbuds and listens to his downloaded music, with how many are downloaded and how organized they are you'd think it's a hobby. It doesn't take long before two hours have gone by and George has barely noticed. Half because of the music and half thinking about finally meeting his best friend. He thought about how attractive he must look. George had a plan to going to see Dream. He was finally going to confess his love to him. What if he's straight? He panicked, it's fine, he'd understand, right?</p>
<p>George wakes up and checks his phone; 8:28 am US time. It's kinda hot. and the sky is blue. like blue, blue. George goes right back to being his happy self because he's landing in half an hour. There was so much sky he could count more than 1 cloud. He felt impatient. George wanted to be on the ground already. It only took a few seconds for his leg to start bouncing in anticipation. With George's Usual smile plastered to his face, he asks the flight attendant for some water, not even hungry. George was too excited for that. After around 10 minutes, the flight attendant comes back with water. She took forever George thought and drank his water sparingly. 15 minutes left. George could count the seconds if he wanted. that was always fun. counting before you went to bed because you can't sleep. he was on 20,364,752. But he didn't feel like counting. he felt just like waiting. He looked out the window again and you could see the ground of Flordia. It was so sunny and beachy. Perfect outdoor weather compared to the more humid area he lived in. He was so intrigued it didn't take long before the flight attendant said to buckle up because they were going in for a landing. So George quickly drank the rest of his water and buckled up, gripping the armrests in advance. </p>
<p>A rough landing, and everyone cheers. Single file we take our small luggage and walk out, getting any extra luggage under the plane. George rushes there to get Cat and a bigger suitcase, and he's on his way. The brunette takes his phone off airplane mode and texts dream. </p>
<p>I just landed. Can you text me the address?</p>
<p>Great! My address is XXXX XXXX XXXX</p>
<p>Thanks, Dream!</p>
<p>Just call me Clay</p>
<p>And just like that George is off in Florida to find his best friend. George spends 10 minutes wondering how to do anything. He tries and uber but he doesn't know where he is and He's pretty sure Clay is 30 minutes away by car. Back to the phone. </p>
<p>Clay..</p>
<p>George..</p>
<p>I need you to come and get me ;-;</p>
<p>George. You're always screwing up. But I'd be damned if we weren't friends. I'll be there ASAP.</p>
<p>Thank youuu</p>
<p>And Clay heads on his way, after cleaning his house awaiting George's arrival, and goes fast as possible trying to get to the airport. lucky for them there are basically no laws in Florida and gets there in like 12 minutes. Clay hurries in and it's not hard to find George. He's the only one who looks like he doesn't know what he's doing. Clay pulls him by the arm and is taking him outside. George is confused because for all he knows are it's a stranger, "What?? Who are you??" He questions in his English accent then gets a good look at the man's golden-blonde hair. It only takes seconds before they're in Clay's car and driving home. "Dream??" George almost yells. "Heya!" Clay says flashing a smile with emerald green eyes making George flush a soft pink. "Buckle up your seat belt, or not. it's Florida." Clay says making George confused, but he buckles up anyway. And right that second Clay starts going fast, like really fast. and just like that, they were at his house in 10 minutes. George is out of breath by the time Dream unlocks his door. "D- Does everyone drive like that!?!?" George stammers. "Absolutely," Clay says plainly helping George bring in his luggage. And then it came to Luca, who was swatting and hissing the whole time George tried to bring him in. George leaves his cat in the living room with the cage slightly open so he can get used to the surroundings.</p>
<p>George and Clay start to unpack George's but soon he remembers he didn't eat breakfast. "Clay, I didn't eat breakfast," and Clay chuckles, "Of course, plane food is disgusting," and walks out with George to his kitchen. "What do you want? I mean I'm no Gordan Ramsay but I have some skills." Dream Brags. George sits down and with his heaviest accent he says "Serve me the finest pancakes ya got" making them both laugh. "cereal is fine" George later says. "No no! I'm serving you the finest pancakes I got just as you said!" Clay says and pulls out an instant pancake mix. There's silence, but It's anything from awkward. The two are just enjoying each other's company. Clay suddenly breaks the silence while pouring the batter onto the plate, "I can't believe you're here. It's just so... god" he says with soft enthusiasm. "Me neither," George says happily smiling, blush flushing over his face. This is it, he was going to say it, "Clay.. I-" Suddenly George's attention is drawn elsewhere, actually, it's drawn to Luca as he starts he cautiously goes to step out but Patches notices him and Luca goes back into the kennel. "Patches! Stop terrorising Luca!" George says. Clay takes this time to flip the pancakes and put them on a plate. He gets boysenberry syrup and regular syrup and walks to George with the pancakes, "Here you go, George" dream says in a weird tone, but George just giggles like it's a joke. Clay sits down next to George and just like that, Luca suddenly rushes out of the Kennel to Clay lap. "What!? Clay, how did you get my cat to like you more!?" George exclaims and Clay shrugs. "Dunno, now test my food before it gets cold!" he jokes. "alright alright," George said as he took a bite. they tasted fine, not the best pancakes, but not the worst. "By the way, what where you going to say, George?" dream asks. This was it, this was George's chance to say it, "Clay.. I- I love you..." George turns pink and looks away, eating more of the pancakes. Suddenly George's vision goes funky, he felt weird, "Clay? Oh my god-!" he yells. "what's going on George?" Clay asks in a simple voice, he knew what was going on. "Clay what did you do the pancakes?!" George said as his vision cut out and he tried to stand, but he just collapsed on the floor. (sorry, not sorry) The last thing George saw was the red spark in the person he loved eyes and his smile, a horrible toothed grin plastered on his face.</p>
<p>Clay sat there smiling at the pasted out George on the ground while petting the brunettes Cat. He then pulls out a vial and said "Works like a charm~" before smiling ear to ear, "now I'll never have to lose him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE AND RESPECTFULLY STOP SAYING THE STORY REMINDS YOU OF KILLING STALKING. I DID NOT KNOW WHAT THAT COMIC WAS WHEN I WROTE THIS AND IT'S STARTING TO GET OBNOXIOUS, PLEASE STOP ;w;<br/>-:rape warning:-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold. George was cold. George was usually cold in London but it's not in Florida. George sat up on the stiff mattress the was previously sleeping on. He looked around, it was dark George only remembered going to Clay's house and then they were talking, and Clay made him breakfast- the pancakes, George though, did he drug me? Suddenly he heard the humming of the blonde male, "Oh Georgeee~~~," Clay sang out creating a lump in George's throat, "I know you're awake now George~~! It's rude to not answer me~~," George felt heat surge through his body, the scared kind. George wanted to cry but that wouldn't help his situation. Suddenly a figure steps out from the shadows and George tried to sink more into the mattress that laid in the corner of the room. "Georgie~ did you have a nice rest~?" Clay asked psychotically but almost sounded like he cared. George bit his lip and stayed quiet but Clay wasn't having it. Clay knelt to George's level, "You respond when I speak to you. Do you understand?" Clay said in a stern, frightening voice. "Y-Yes C-Clay.." George stuttered. George may have been 3 years older, but Clay defiantly seemed like he was the one who played the dominant part. "Good!" clay said with a smile and kissed George on the cheek making him blush and absurd amount. George then hands him a bag, "here's a fresh change of clothes" Clay said, "get dressed and come up. You're going to help cook." and he walked away. George's stomach was doing flips. He was scared for his life and nervous, but at the same time he thought that it might not be so bad, but he hated himself for thinking that. And he hated himself for liking the kiss. </p><p>It doesn't take long for him to get dressed and he patted down his hair to make himself presentable. He walks up from the basement to see Clay waiting for him with a grin. George approaches Clay where he stood by the kitchen. "George, I want you to cook something for dinner, to see where your skill lies. It's for both of us," he said nicely. George nodded, "yes C-Clay" and hurried into the kitchen and began cooking. George had been living by himself for a while so he was fairly good at cooking. it was early spring but still hot in Florida so George thought for a second. He wanted to make a soup but that's simple. He eventually chooses chicken and began cooking. A thought pops into George's head, his travel visa will expire in six months so he isn't stuck here forever! But almost as if Clay could read his thought he said "By the way George, I already bought you the immigration visa so you can't leave," and he felt his heart sink. He was stuck here with his best friend but also kind of kidnapper??</p><p>Half an hour later George finishes cooking the chicken and sets the table, "Dinner is ready Clay," George said to Clay who was in the living room. Clay stands up and goes into the kitchen, "Wha! George this looks really good!" He said and sat down across from George. He starts eating, "George this is absolutely amazing," Clay said making George feel warm and bubbly. "Thank you!" George says excitedly. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad, he thought. And they finish eating, George now feeling better. After they eat Clay forces George to do the dishes. They only take a few minutes and then George is called to sit over with Clay who was watching some movie.</p><p>George sits next to clay who wraps his arm around him, pulling him closer. "George.. I love you. P- Please don't leave me," Clay says making George look up at him. He chooses his words wisely, "I won't leave you clay," and clay pulls him closer. After a few minutes, Clays expression changes and he turns off the movie and picked up George by his collar making him squeal nervously and pushes him against the wall. "C-C-Clay?" George stutters out. Clay kisses George violently, biting his lip, then kisses and bites down the brunette's neck. "Wait- C-Clay! Please stop!" George says. he didn't want this right now. not in this context. But Clay doesn't listen and his hand goes up George's shirt. George tries to push clay off him, but he's too strong, and instead, he throws them to his room.</p><p>George is almost thrown on the bed and Clay takes place on top of him. George keeps trying to fight so Clay finally just handcuffs George after taking off his shirt, followed by his own. Adrenaline was pulsing through George's veins. This wasn't Dream. This was Clay. Clay only continued to strip George until he was naked, his own clothes following. Clay was quiet the whole time. The same smirk and devilish eyes as when George was drugged. Goerge murmured the occasional "stop" and continued to try and push Clay away, but it was just draining his energy, so George just stopped. Clay notices this and says "Good Georgie~~" George cringes, "Just relax~" Clay says and starts leaving hickeys all over. Clays hand reached into a nearby drawer and pulls out lube and a condom. Just what George was terrified of. He really didn't want this right now. He didn't want it like this. Having sex with Clay while he was basically kidnapped!</p><p>There's a pop and not long after Clay goes to begin prepping George but the boy immediately starts fighting back again, aggravating Clay. "GEORGE STAY FUCKING STILL!" He yells and grips the boy's arm tightly, leaving a bruise. Tears finally start to fall from George's eyes, but he stops moving, and finally let's clay do what he wants. it was better than getting hurt, right? Clay kisses his forehead, almost ina comforting touch, and goes back to prepping George after applying more lube. George just bites his lip and lets him. Is he just going to throw me back into the basement after? George thought. EH didn't want to go back into the basement. But his thoughts are pushed away when he hears the tear of the condom wrapper. George bit my lip even harder. He was scared, he felt vulnerable. He felt degraded. He mentally braced himself as he felt Clay's member slowly ease into him. George gripped the pillow behind his head as Clay slowly trusted in and out of him. George's chest felt heavy making it hard to breathe. It hurt, It was weird. He wasn't paying attention when Clay was fingering him, he felt safe inside his mind then, but now, he wasn't safe anywhere. As Clay started thrusting faster George let out little whines. It stung and he wished Clay would slow down. Clay caught on and squeezed tighter on George's waist, "Felling good George~?" he taunted, George responded with a whine and a soft "N-no," making Clay frown, giving him newfound effort to find George's prostate. It doesn't take long before George is crying while his head is thrown back as he tried to sink into the bed and disappear. "Clay! Please stop! Stop! It hurts! S-stop, please stop," George sobs, "Please" but Clay doesn't listen and goes faster. George feels the heat grow in his abdomen as Clay starts pounding into him, the brunette sobbed with each thrust. Only several thrusts later and George cums, Clay following late after. </p><p>Clay pulls out and ties the used condom, throwing it away, wipes off George's stomach with baby wipes, puts his boxers back on and uncuffs him. George curled up in a ball on the mattress, this was the moment George feared the most. Was clay going to send him down to the basement? He didn't want to be forced into the basement. George turns over and hugs the blanket close to him. He really didn't want to get kicked out. "George-" Clay begins but George cuts him off, "I know.. go back to the basement.." George sobbed without realizing it. Clay lays next to him and pulls him closer, "No, I was going to say I love you.." he says into the back of George's neck. George looks over at him, he hated himself for what he was about to say, "Me too.." and he turns over so he's cuddled into Clay's chest. Clay kisses the top of George's head and they drift off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George wakes up cradled into Clay's chest. He was warm and comfortable. He used to dream of this. This is unhealthy he told himself, but he just continued to lay there in clays embrace. It doesn't take long for Clay to wake up as well and is unfortunately in a bad mood. "Get dressed, George. You're cooking breakfast. And don't make any half-assed cereal!" He says in an aggravated voice. "Yes, Clay," he says and takes the clothes Clay handed to him, getting dressed as fast as possible and goes out to the kitchen quickly making eggs. In about 15 minutes George finished setting the table and is serving himself and clay, but the blonde doesn't look that happy. when he took a bite, it was almost he was begging for something bad he can say about it, but nothing came to mind and when he finished he said "They were okay.." and left George to do the dishes while he went and edited a video.</p><p>George quickly finished the dishes and goes to Clay's room. "Clay I Finished-" George is cut off, "What the fuck do you mean you're done!? You Can clean the rest of the fucking house can't you!?" Clay walks towards him, "And don't fucking interrupt me while I'm FUCKING BUSY!" Clay slaps him across the face as hard as possible leaving a bright red mark that made George want to cry. "Sorry Clay," George says and he leaves, closing the door calmly before sobbing while he begins to clean the house. </p><p>About an hour and a half later Clay finishes editing and George is almost done cleaning. The blonde goes behind George and holds him by his hips, "You're doing such a good job" He kissed the shorter males neck. "T-Thank you!" George feels warm inside, he loved it when Clay complimented him. Clay notices how George's cheek is still red and is quiet for a second, "I'm sorry about earlier," he said. George bites his lip, "No it's fine, I get it," he says. It wasn't fine, and he knew that, but he said it anyway. "Thank you for understanding, keep up the great work" Clay kisses him on the cheek and leaves. George goes back to cleaning with a newfound commitment to making the place spotless, which he did, even going over some places to make it look like they just moved it, and George was proud of himself. </p><p>In the guest room, you can see Patches and Cat cuddling. Guess they got used to each other fast, George thought as he walked back into the living room to see Clay sitting on the couch watching tv. When Clay noticed the Brit, he called him over to sit with him, putting his arm around the shorter's shoulder who leaned into the blonde's chest. This is nice, George thought to himself happily. Suddenly he pays attention to the screen and notices it's the same movie as last night. "Is this your favorite movie?" George asks innocently. "What makes you ask that?" Clay wonders, "Well It's just that you were watching it last night too," George says. Clay looks back at the screen, "It's not that it's my favorite, I just need to watch movies multiple times to take in all the details, and this movie is particularly very interesting." George just nods in understanding and continues to watch the movie.</p><p>An hour later the movie finishes leaving me and Clay in silence, but after only a few seconds which felt like an eternity Clay says "I'm only going to make you sleep in the basement when you're bad you know."  George looks up to him, butterflies forming in his stomach "Really?" he asks and Clay nods kissing George's forehead, "And today you've been my good boy~" Clay flirts before kissing George on the lips. "T-Thank you," George said once Clay pulled away, but after the brunette said that he connected their lips again, his hand cupping The brit who immediately leaned into the kiss. </p><p>Their lips moved in a synced rythm, George sitting on top Clay, his legs on either side of him, locking him in place. The taller male begins to kiss the brit's neck, biting and sucking occasionally making him release small moans as he tangle's his fingers into the blonde's hair. Suddenly Clay bites lightly on a cluster of nerves, making George loudly moan with a high pitch voice. "What a beautiful sound~" Clay whispers into George's ear, making him jolt from the chills sent down his spine. George continued moaning as Clay spread hickeys and bites all over his body, Clay's lips soon returning back to George's lips.</p><p>It doesn't take long before Clay is carrying George to their bedroom, George happily nested in the crook of Clay's neck the whole way. George is laid on the bed as Clay's face turned into a sadistic and erotic grin, the face that just read; I'm up to no good</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George once again wakes up wrapped in warm arms that he snuggles into. This isn't bad, George told himself, He takes care of me. George quickly dismissed the thoughts and tried to fall back asleep. He felt a kiss on his forehead, "George~ wake up," A calm voice says, nothing like yesterday's. "You're in a good mood?" It came out more of a question. Clay just nods and sits up, stretching. "c'mon, go take a shower," Clay says as he starts getting dressed, "I might join you~"  George chuckles and sits up stretching, "okay, I'm up!" George says as he gets up, choosing clothes for the day, and going to the shower. </p><p>The warm water felt so good against his skin, the humid air filling his lungs gave him a sense of comfort. As he put shampoo in his hair he thought of the one thing that could make this better, then it happened. Clay wrapped his arms around George's waist who leaned in comfortably to the contact. "Hey Clay~" he mutters comfortably. "Hi, George~" Clay responded as he helped wash out the shampoo in George's hair. George just leaned more into Clay, he just wanted to be held by him right now. "Clay~~" He moans to himself. The blonde conditioner in the brunette's hair while letting him lean on him. Soon Clay washes out the conditioner and holds George close. "Clay~" he moans quietly once more "Hm~?" Clay hums in questioning but taunting tone before kissing the brit who without a second hesitation leans into the kiss. </p><p>George didn't know when he closed his eyes but when he opened them to look at Clay he was gone, but his touch lingering, and George's boner. George groans at the past daydreaming events and deals with his boner as fast as possible, moaning clay's name ever so often and after a few minutes, he cums into his hand. He washes with body wash and shaves his legs (he did it once bc he's always been a little feminine and he liked the feeling of the freshly shaven legs against the fabric so he continued). As soon as he's finished he gets dressed and walks out of the bathroom, beginning to cook sausage and waffles for breakfast. He hears the hot water in the shower indicating Clay has started his own shower. George was still sad the Clay didn't join him, but he pushed the thought away and continued cooking.</p><p>As George puts the plates of food on the table clay emerges from the bathroom and sits down at the table, "breakfast looks great today!" Clay says in an approving tone, "T-Thank you" George says as he sits down and they start eating. "I'm going to record a video with Snapnap so you need to be silent, I'm just going to say your sick," Clay says and George nods. Once Clay finished he left to make the video and George was silent as he washed the dishes. He could hear him talking in the office but as Clay commanded, he remained silent.</p><p>The rest of the week continued mostly the same, Clay doing something after breakfast, watching the same movie, the occasional hit or two that Clay usually apologized for later. Then came the day George was supposed to go back. Clay texted George's mom saying that he just got on the plane, but when George was nowhere to be found at home, his parents were worried. In a few day's time, they filed a missing person report and his fans were devastated. Clay loved this, he felt like he was playing chess and stole his opponents, Queen, without them noticing, it was amazing to him. Clay took a break from recording with Bad and Snap so it seemed like he was sad and worried about his "friend", but in reality, he was in the best mood ever which really helped George, and for the first 5 days of him "missing" Clay was so nice to him and they seemed like a normal couple. But then The police decided to search Florida which started to stress clay out, but when George tried to calm him he was hit.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Clay," George said as he began cleaning the house. He cleans every day, so much it's a habit. Sometimes he'd have to wait by the door because he let Cat and Patches out to play, they only ever like to stay out for at most 2 hours, then they'd want to come back in to sleep. George started the laundry while he started cleaning the fur of the bed with one of those sticky rolly things. Suddenly he hears Clay yell "I'm going to the store! If you try escaping I'll cut your throat!" He snarled and George says "Yes, Clay" then he hears the front door open and shut. the brunette goes after to clean the bathroom and he notices a big black eye and multiple bruises over his body, Did Clay really do this? he thought to himself. You could barely tell the difference between the hickeys and bruises but he didn't care, he just figured the police would find him soon. </p><p>He finishes looking at the black eye and brushes and cleans the bathroom, but he figures that he should put an ice pack on his eye, so he does. it takes maybe 45 minutes for George to be done cleaning, so he starts petting Patches and Cat. George takes a glance at the clock, 12:14 pm. When he comes home he'll probably want lunch, George thought and headed to the kitchen beginning to make spaghetti. 5 minutes Clay comes home. "Hi, Clay. I'm making spaghetti," George said politely, "Thanks" Clay mutters and puts the groceries on the counter before going in his room and throwing himself on their bed. only 3 minutes later George makes Clay a bowl and walks to his room, quietly knocking. "Come in, George," Clay says in an annoyed voice, which George does. </p><p>When he walks in he sees Clay flopped down irritated on the bed and he sits next to him putting the spaghetti on the bedside table, "They're looking for me?" George asks and Clay nods. George sighs and hands him the spaghetti and Clay begins eating slowly until he stops. "George?" Clay asks. "Hm?" George hums in question. There's a pause. "You know I love you, right?" Clay says moving next to George who didn't know what to say, "And you understand why I can't let you go right? I don't want you to leave like everyone else," Clay hugs him, "Nope, I need you to stay here with me!" Clay chuckles. "I'll always be here with you," George says without thinking. "Thank you~" Clay kisses his cheek and dismisses him to eat and that's what he does. What an interesting character, George thinks to himself and chuckles as he makes himself a bowl of spaghetti, whishing the pot while he eats. </p><p>George didn't think he loved Clay, at least not yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay cut George, a thick gash on his arm and waist. George sobbed while his face is shoved into the sink in the bathroom. "This is for being such a little bitch!" Clay said and pushed George towards the wall, breaking his nose. Tears and blood ran down his face. "I-I'm sorry" George tried to say calmly, but his sobs still slipped through. "Don't fucking do that again!" Clay yells and leaves.</p><p>George previously had slipped and accidentally broke a plate, then while apologizing to Clay, the blonde cut his arm, now cutting his waist.</p><p>George got bandages out of the cupboard and wrapped his arm and waist tightly, taking 3 painkillers, and going back to cleaning up the broken dish and cleaning the rest of the house. George releases a heavy sigh while carrying out these tasks, his tears were gone by the time he was done and he went into the living room to watch the usual same movie he did. "You're going straight to the basement and sleeping there," he said bluntly. George's heart sank, he's sleeping there for the first time. "Bu-" George is cut off, "Do you want another cut?" Clay says in a snarl and George goes to the basement.</p><p>There's a small window that let just enough light in and the mattress he slept on when h was drugged. He looked out the window and from what he could see there were missing person posters from as far as the eye could see on him. He felt bad, but he went too the mattress and curled up in a ball, Choking back tears as he tried to fall asleep.</p><p>Around 2 AM there's knocking on the basement door, waking up George. "George?" He hears Clay call and he opens the door. "I-I'm sorry George, please, I can't sleep without you. sleeping with pillows aren't the same.." Clay murmurs regretfully. "It's okay," George says and smiles. But it wasn't okay, it was far from okay. George wanted to scream and shout (It's Britney bitch), he wanted to sob and yell, but he didn't do any of that. He just stayed quiet and hugged him. George had to admit he was warm. They walked back to Clay's room and they both laid down together, Clay immediately holding George close by the chest because of the cut on his side. George loved this, he didn't want to admit it but he did. Suddenly Clay talks.</p><p>"You know why I can't let you go? I'm afraid of you leaving. What if you leave like my dad? Or die like my mom and sister-" Clay bites his tongue, "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything-" "No tell me if you want to. I'm sure you need someone to vent to." George says turning to face Clay but the blonde keeps him in the same position. "Well.. my dad left when I was six leaving my mom who became an alcoholic and my sister. My mom ended up dying from alcohol poisoning and my sister killed herself. That left me alone. I became depressed, I was angry, bipolar, and because of my bipolar I would see things that weren't there, and I was paranoid, though I guess I still am, only because I love you," Clay explained, hiding his face in the back fo George's neck after. "I-... I'm so sorry.." George said. It all made sense, George hated him so much less now. "let's just go to sleep," Clay said wanting to push the subject away and George nods, understanding. It only takes a few minutes before they're drifting off to sleep.</p><p>George wakes up an hour later. He looks over to where Clay would be but he wasn't there so he got up to look for him. He wasn't in the first bathroom, the guest room, or the kitchen so there was one last place to check. George carefully opened the bathroom door, "Clay?" he asks and the door closes and locks behind him making him pound on it. "CLAY!? LET ME OUT!" George yelled panicked, but he then realized it locks from the inside so he just unlocks it and opens the door, leaving to the kitchen to get a cup of water. When he goes back to Clay's room George sees him but dressed as Dream, a green sweatshirt, black pants, and what seems to be a white mask. Suddenly Dream turns around to reveal an erased face, "George~~~" He says over and over as to starts walking closer to the brit. George tries to run but he's stuck in place, and it's scarier how slow Dream is walking towards him. it takes 2 minutes for Dream to finally get close and he takes off his mask before restraining George and forcing the mask on his face.</p><p>George wakes up screaming "NO!" in a cold sweat that woke up Clay. "George are you okay?" he asked but George just kept thinking about the mask and how his face was gone. Clay hugged George tightly pushing the brunette back into reality. "Did you have a nightmare?" Clay asks and George nods through sobs. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Clay looks into George's eyes passionately. I can't, George thought, If I tell him the nightmare was about him he'd get mad at me. I don't want him to think I'm scared of him! George slowly shakes his head. "Alright. It's 3:45 am. Wanna go back to bed?" Clay asks and George nods into Clay's chest. "Okay," Clay says calmly and lays back down with Clay, being held tightly in his arms. George didn't even care that it hurt the gash on his side, he just needed to be held right now, which he was. Clay kissed George's soft lips, their mouths beginning to move in a romantic rhythm. </p><p>They pull away almost 2 minutes later. "Thank you," George whispers, "I needed this" and he snuggles into Clay's arms more before falling asleep peacefully, the blonde soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning George is awoken to the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon, so George, still in his pyjamas, going to see what it's coming from. "Clay..?" George asks and he's greeted by a happy Blonde. "Good morning George! Because of your nightmare last night I thought I should make you breakfast!" Clay says happily. "They're not drugged are they?" George jokes and chuckles at the end, earning a laugh from Clay. "No, of course not. I just figured you're always working your ass off so," He puts eggs and bacon on two plates, handing one to George. "here!" Clay said happily and sat opposite to George like usual. George was confused but eventually accepted Clay was in a good mood and ate with him and when they finished Clay picked up the dishes and kissed George's cheek before washing them. "You really don't have to do all this," George says going over to Clay to help him, but he is pushed away kindly, "No, no. You deserve this break" Clay says, a pair of arms wrapped around him soon after. "Thank you," George says happily. He's a good guy, George thought, He just has his moments... a lot.</p><p>They once again sit down, watching the same movie. George grew attached to it too and wouldn't want to watch anything else. They sit there happily with their cats and finish watching the movie, it was an hour before lunch. "Shouldn't you start working on a plug-in?" George asked. "To the subscribers, I'm getting over your disappearance. I'm sure they can wait another week," Clay said and then kissed George, "we should change your bandages, I could probably give you stitches." George nods following him to the bathroom, Sitting down on the toilet seat, and taking off his shirt to reveal some horrible gashes. </p><p>Clay felt horrible, but deep down also empowered, "I'm so sorry Georgie.." "It's okay George smiled. I understand, I misbehaved and needed to be punished," Clay kissed George's forehead and whispered "You're a saint," and began unravelling the bandages to reveal a horrible open wound. Clay quickly put rubbing alcohol on a towel and held George's hand, knowing it would sting. Clay gently dabbed on the towel to the wound, George flinching every time, but even after the 5 minutes of cleaning it, it looked better. Clay cleaned the wound just a little more just in case and then gets the thick string and needle from the first aid kit, following the instructions as he sews it closed. (My first aid kits have that so)</p><p>George is terrified. his skin is being sewed shut! how could he not be scared? Clay needed both hands to sew it closed so George ended up holding the blonde's arm, his eyes shut tight. "It's okay George, we're almost done," Clay said which was true, he was halfway done with his waist, but he still has to stitch his arm. "Georgie, you need to relax, it will just end up hurting more," Clay said taking his hand and kissing his cheek. George nods and soon Clay finishes the gash on George's side, rewrapping it with clean bandages. </p><p>Clay unwraps the bandages on George's arm and the brit felt his soul leave his body. He had to go through that again? Clay noticed how panicked the brit was and kissed his forehead, "This one will be faster, I promise." and Clay was right. It only took maybe half the time before Clay was rewrapping the bandages again. And as soon as he was done, George hugged him tightly. "Thank you.." he whispered and Clay kissed him. George genuinely wasn't mad at him for once. Sure, he had cut him and abused him, But Clay was also loving, and passionate, caring, and loyal. He really wasn't that bad of a guy. </p><p>Clay helps George go back to the couch and gets him a pain killer plus some water. George smiled, probably for the first time since he'd been abducted. "I'll try to go easier on you," Clay said, "at least until your stitches are more healed. "You really don't need to," George said. "But you do need to," Clay said, "Your stitches can rip, a-and then it would take a-a long t-time for me to stitch them b-back up! and w-what if you bleed out!?" Clay spirals but George gets up and kisses his lips. "I'll be fine," he said calmly, "Though it's nice to know you care about me this much." George hugs Clay, His face buried into his chest. Clay didn't even realize he was crying until he spoke, "I-I just... J- Just don't w-wanna l-lose you, G-George.." Clay pulled the brit closer in the embrace that they both needed and enjoyed.</p><p>They ended up laying together on the bed, not watching the movie they always watched, just cuddling and enjoying each other company as lovers do, though these two were far from normal lovers, George hoped they one day could be... or at least come close.</p><p>While the couple laid there George looked over at Clay. He was Flawless. His perfect Golden hair, what he could only assume to be emerald green eyes, his lips looked soft and perfect. George wanted to feel them against his own. George rolled over so he was facing Clay, who smiled and held his hand making George flush a pink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George Kissed Clay, an innocent and sweet kiss that soon lead to a more passionate and mature kiss. George laid on top of Clay as the kiss only continued until Clay finally pushed the brit away gently, "No, George, we can't. Your stitches," Clay said concerned and George whined. "Pleeeaaassee~ Clay~~" George started to lift Clay's shirt but he quickly shut that down, "No George," he said sternly, "We can't have your stitches breaking. It's for your own good." </p><p>George was handcuffed to the bed board, his head buried in the pillow, Clay was jerking off behind him. "Show me your beautiful face~ Georgie~~," Clay says which George obeys. George was embarrassed, he was so exposed to Clay and he couldn't do anything. Suddenly George jolted as he felt Clay's hands gently going up his thighs, over his ass and stopping just before his bandages, then going back to his smooth ass, massaging it gently making George whine slightly. "I love how smooth your legs are after you shave~," Clay says, kissing the tender flesh. George just whines the blondes name, but Clay isn't satisfied so he bites gently, causing George to moan Clay's name loudly which just brought Clay close to cumming. "I think it's time~," Clay says as he opens the lube, applying the cold liquid to his member. </p><p>Clay goes over George, kissing his shoulder before thrusting in gently. George bit his lip slightly as he gripped the pillow tightly. Clay starts at a slow pace, placing kisses on George's shoulder blade and neck. George occasionally moans out "Clay~" in a quiet, whine like fashion. As Clay begins thrusting faster, he moves his hands to George's hips to reduce the pressure going on his stitches. "Ha~~ C-Clay~!" George continued to moan. "Oh yeah Georgie~" Clay groans, and with several more thrusts, he cums deep inside, bringing George closes to cumming but not quite there. Clay then pulls out making George whimper from the emptiness.</p><p>directly after dream opens a drawer and George as met with a plasticly feeling against his entrance the Clay inserts swiftly. A buttplug. "I- Clay w-what are you doing?" George asked. "I did what you want, now you're doing what I want~," Clay said with an evil smirk, "You're waiting until tomorrow," George whined slightly but didn't argue, but Clay knew this was going to absolutely tear the boy apart eventually.</p><p>The blonde unlocked the handcuffs and helped George up, which he very much felt like he was going to collapse on the floor. "Come one Georgie~ here, let me help you~" Clay helped him get dressed in clean clothes, doing a load of laundry while he as there. Clay gave his hand out to George, helping him to the living room as they had not eaten dinner yet. George put on a movie as Clay began cooking for them. Cat and Patches sat next to George, as If watching the movie with him. George felt happy, like Clay cared for him, like Clay loved him. He couldn't help but believe it's true. The way Clay acted towards him, what he did for him, all down to what he said to him. George began to think Clay truly loved him. A dopey smile formed on his face as he thought this, wonderful emotion coursing through him. Though he hadn't realized how long he was thinking about Clay until he's in front of George, ready to help him stand. "No, I think I got- AH~ Fuck!" George tries to stand but a surge of pleasure at first which soon turned to sour pain surged through him. As tears prick the corners of his eyes, he quickly takes Clay's hand, holding onto him for support who rubbed circles on his shoulder. "Sh~ sh~ It's okay Georgie~" Clay whispered comfortingly to George as they walked to the nearby Dinner table.</p><p>Clay and George eat dinner, Clay sometimes having to hold George's hand As he was on the brink of tears which Clay could completely understand as this wasn't his first rodeo. George was extremely grateful for this and he was able to finish a little more than half of dinner so Clay sat with him, finishing the movie. Not the same movie (which George was almost sad about) but the movie he was watching earlier. George leaned against Clay, a small smile plastered on his face as his eyes became heavy, he never thought he'd be able to fall asleep with a thing like that in him, but he did. Clay smiles down at George as he leans against his chest more, presumably for more heat and he wraps his arm around him, kissing his forehead, George immediately smiling slightly. And Clay finishes the last 45 minutes of the movie by himself.</p><p>When the movie is over Clay sweeps up George in his arms, carrying him to bed with a loving smile. Clay changes into pyjamas and lays beside George, smiling at the brunette. "I love you.." he whispers, "I hope you'll never leave me," then kisses the brit on his lips before pulling him into a tight embrace, (For a sec I was imagining I'd George was dead and I was like 0-0) which George seems to appreciate as he happily wraps his arms around the blonde, making Clay just smile more. "Goodnight" Clay whispers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the most uncomfortable shit I've ever written.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George wakes up in Clay's arms, first comfortable, the next feeling extremely uncomfortable, almost needing friction but he was sure Clay wouldn't let him. George shot up from the sudden sensation (waking Clay up too) with a loud whine. "George, what's wrong?" Clay asked, rubbing the tired out of his eyes before seeing a red-faced George who was obviously begging for any touch at all from his lower region. Clay Immediately pieces things together and smirks, "Frustrated~?" Clay asks, leaning in close, his hand travelling down the boy's waist. George nods leaning into him slightly but Clay backs away and stands up, "Then go to the bathroom and deal with it yourself, after just call me and I'll help you take a shower," CLay says getting dressed, hiding how much he loved taunting the boy. George whined, but made his way over to the bathroom as Clay began cooking breakfast. He smirked as he heard George's faint moaning while he put dishes away and decided what he'd make. Clay knew he'd have to keep this up for at least 3 more weeks so George's stitches can heal. Clay knew he'd get annoyed having to take care of George eventually, but there was still time before that so he was just going to try to give him time to heal. Clay may act out on anger, but he's not a complete monster. </p><p>5 minutes later Clay heard his name get called and he makes his way to the bathroom to be greeted with a half-naked flustered George. First Clay put the bigger bandage he could find on the arm stitches but he didn't put them on his waist ones, in fear they'd rip, so he just doubles wrapped the bandages in the hope it'd help. Clay turned on the hot shower water, rolling up his sleeves and ever so often checking it to see if it's warm enough. When he looks over to George he notices him fidgeting with the bandages tied securely around his waist, "Are they two tight? Do I need to loosen them?" Clay asks but George just shakes his head, "No, they're fine," the Brit assures him, "I'll make sure to tell you if something's wrong." Guilt picked at George, there was something wrong, this wasn't normal. He shouldn't have to be sitting here with stitches in the first place. He bit his tongue as he thought this but his mind is drawn elsewhere when Clay says "Okay, the water is warm," as he began taking off his shirt and George taking off his boxers. George walked in and instantly is swept away by the warm water surrounding him, the comfortable humid air filling his lungs. Then suddenly arms wrap wound him lightly, a chin resting on the brit's shoulder. "Clay~" George breathed out, barely audible and really hoped Clay didn't hear who was reaching up for some shampoo. The taller man pumped some on his hands before massaging it gently into George's hair, soon washing it out and putting conditioner instead. George likes this, he was most excited for body wash. Clay's soft hands going up and down his body, not even in a very sexual manner, which soon came. The Floridian pumped some body wash onto a fuzzy body scrub and rubbed it over George's body. It felt completely different when someone else did it and George hoped all showers can end up like this. He wanted to turn around and Kiss Clay, the thought he almost acted out on, but when he saw the blond's eyes, he was frozen. Clay just smirked and pecked him on the lips, "You taste like shampoo," he laughed and began washing the body wash off the boy, "Want me to help you shave?" he asked. the brit just nodded and Clay sat hin down on the side of the bathtub, getting the razor and carefully running it down the boy's leg multiple times before washing and repeating. This but George on edge. the idea he was letting the man who cut him run a blade across his legs were accelerating, as his breath hitched. It was exciting.</p><p>It doesn't take long before Clay washes himself in less than half the time and helped George dry off, removing the wet bandages and patting the stitches and he placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead who seemed to let out a slight purr as this action happened (Which Clay found adorable). They got dressed and Clay sat George down for breakfast, making breakfast burritos. George felt like he was in heaven, he loved being here with Clay but he wished he could help out around the house, but unfortunately, he can't for a few more weeks. He 97% thought Clay was a good person and he was happy to be around him most of the time. George knew Clay would never break his heart. </p><p>.... Right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been 2 weeks and George's stitches are almost healed. He's been helping more around the house by his choice and his and Clay are closer than ever. He received the occasional slaps but he just crawled back to the blond, he just couldn't stay mad. The two were watching the same movie again. George didn't know how he wasn't tired of it, he was never able to watch the same movie more than 3 times in a row but George loved this movie and he never questioned it. It was an older movie, It was about this boy saved up money for a coon hound and then hiked all day when he finally got enough to buy one. When he got there the two pups were there and no one wanted them so he got both and the next day he came home with two pups. One Old Dan and the other Little Anne. It was called Where the Red Fern Grows. George sat snuggled tightly into Clay's arms, neither of them wanting to move. suddenly Clay speaks up, "In two hours I have to go to a meet up with a couple of people," he said calmly. He's gone out on these 'meetings' before so George wasn't too suspicious, "Will you be back before dinner?" George asks. "I'll try," Clay said plainly. the words "I'll try" didn't sit well with George but he just ignored it and finished the movie, the brit making them Lunch after. </p><p>"Who are you meeting with this time?" George asks. Clay shrugs, "Well, of course, Nick, a couple of other people, we won't be too long," Clay said and George nodded along. He trusted Clay enough to not push further. Why wouldn't he trust Clay? George was sure Clay cared for him and loved him, and nothing in the world could change that. George smiled at himself from these thoughts. That's something George did a lot now, Smile. It made both him and Clay happier. "Well, I have to go now," Clay said. "what? So soon?" George questioned. "Well, the movie we watch is almost 3 hours so yeah," Clay reasoned and George nodded. "Okay... Come back soon," He says picking you the plates and Clay comes, pecking his lips before heading out, "Okay, I'll try to be back as soon as possible," Clay says before heading out the door. George goes to say goodbye but the door is already shut. "Maybe he was just in a hurry," George said to himself and he started doing the dishes. It was about 2:30. </p><p>George Cleaned the house, taking a break to play with Patches and Cat who've become best friends. He patted his fingers under the bed as 4 paws would swat at. It was so funny to look at and George giggled. After 10 minutes he goes back to cleaning and as he cleans the bathroom he notices how long his hair has gotten. He looked almost unrecognizable. This gave him hope. Maybe he could convince Clay to take him outside for once? He hoped so. Not that he wanted to run away, he just wanted to go outside, get some fresh air. He genuinely just wanted to go on a walk. After thinking about it and planning out what he was going to say he finished cleaning with newfound excitement and hope. </p><p>As George sat on the couch he began to get bored so he looked around the house. He pays notice to this big bookshelf he used to just clean and pay no attention to, but this time he started scanning through the books, one catching his eye. The Giver. He repeats to himself as he takes the book off the shelf and walks back to the couch and begins reading the book. George found himself getting lost in the book, the interesting idea of what the world could become; a world without love, being assigned children and "lovers". A world where you don't see colour at all and just living in complete utter communism. It made George appreciate being able to see most colours. It was a really interesting concept and soon hours went by, George hooked to the book. </p><p>George's stomach begins to growl and he looks at the clock. 6:48 it read the hour hand and minute hand in an acute angle. George was filled with wonder and worry. Where was Clay? he wondered, Was he running late? Will he be home soon? George hoped the blonde would be home soon so he bookmarked the book, put it down and waited...</p><p>and waited...</p><p>and waited...</p><p>and waited.</p><p>It was now 10:23 and Clay still wasn't home. George had no idea where he was or what happened to him. Did he really go to a meeting he wondered? With a sigh, George sat up and walked to the nearby open kitchen making himself som kraft mac&amp;cheese, not wanting anything special since there was no one to impress. George wasn't allowed to eat on the couch, and now was his chance, but he didn't. he sat at the usual two-person table staring at his food blankly as he slowly ate it. George wasn't worried anymore, he was depressed. He felt abandoned. like when people move and just leave their dog at the house because they can't bother to it with them, like and object. George ended up biting his lip and just staring at his food, not bothering to finish it, but not throwing it away in case he wanted it. by the time George finally finishes it, it's around 12:30 so it sits on the couch, not tired.</p><p>He watches that same old movie, Where the Red Fern Grows. It was a source of comfort, like Clay trusted George enough to share his favourite movie, which he grew attached to too. He watched it numbly, getting to the part where Old Dan and Little Anne are learned hot hunt coons when someone burst through the door, "Clay! You're h-" George stops dead in his tracks as he sees Clay rush to his room while making out with a girl who didn't pay attention to George, and it seemed Clay didn't either. George stood there, facing the open door that was letting in humid Florida air. George bit his lip and just silently sobbed. He was betrayed. He wanted to run out of the house as he heard the sound of Clay's mattress squeaking, but he knew he couldn't. But no one would notice if he just took a short walk? George looked around for something similar to a mask and settled when he found a scarf.</p><p>He closed to door behind him, making sure to not lock it as he left, heading off the property to take a walk, clear his mind. He could have ran, escaped and been saved, but he couldn't just leave him. He wanted to fix this, so he just sat outside on a bench in the mildly cold air. There were rundown, but still lived in block of flats around Clay's house, but he just walked right past them, heading to a nearby park George knew was there. The moonlight shone over him as he as on the swingset. He had been nice to me all this time, was he planning this? George thought, was he ever really going to meetings? was he just going to parties and clubs the whole time to get away from me? George felt more tears come, creating a small, heated headache that was almost chilled by the breeze. </p><p>The brunette looked up at the bright, full moon that shown over him. How did he end up like this? He was going to meet his friend of 5 years, planning on staying a week. George knew, no- all the subscribers knew Clay or Dream was a little psychotic, but he wasn't expecting this. He just wanted to confess his love, not get kidnapped by him, forced into an intimate relationship he originally planned to take slow and comfortable. Go on dates so both parks and fancy restaurants. Hold hands and go to pride parades, and flying back and forth until they finally settled down somewhere and got married at 25, living out the prime of their life before adopting a kid and raising them into a strong, independent and loving person. Being able to go to their wedding with whomever they chose to marry and respecting their choice in spouse. But that couldn't happen now, he was pulled into the domineering relationship they were in now where they were forced to stay secret as George was "missing". It had been around a month, and George never felt so lost, and no matter what this time, it was "George Not Found". He was missing, something he never imagined happening happened, and there's nothing he could- no... wants to do about it.</p><p>George's headache only got worse as the sobbing intensified, wiping his tears as fast as he could but he was always too slow. He wanted someone to be there, he wanted someone to walk by like Sapnap or Bad, or have Clay come and comfort him, but this was reality, not a book or movie where everything goes the protagonists way. There's no "Friendship solves everything" or "Everything will be alright" and George knew that, so he just sat there int eh dark part, all the starts that have been there for billions of years, watching yet another poor, helpless boy cry until he couldn't cry anymore which came hours later. </p><p>It was maybe 3 and George went back home, taking off the scarf as he walked in shutting the door. as he headed to the guest bedroom he peeked into Clays room, seeing him sleeping peacefully while that girl just clung onto him. George felt nothing at this point, he turned away heading to the bedroom, closing his puffy eyes and drifting off into a peaceful sleep, retreating from this horrid world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please do not comment anything relating to killing stalking. I literally had no idea what the comic was while writing this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George woke up to yelling. He quickly flinched up, as it was loud and the headache from last night hadn't fully hone away. He heard the sound of a man an a woman arguing which George assumed to be Clay and the bitch he brought home last night. He was so hurt he began to question why he didn't just run away last night and o free. he regretted staying, but his chance has left. So he sat there in the guest room he had before only ever cleaned with a lingering headache, puffy eyes and bags from lack of sleep. He felt numb. George just sat in the room until he heard a door slam, then slowly peeked out of the room at an obviously pissed off Clay. The brit questioned whether he should go out or not. What if Clay blamed him? what if he hit him more? But George decided there's no stopping the inevitable so he quickly went to Clay's room where his clothes were located, getting dressed as fast as possible and emerging into the living room, wearing the best smile he could manage which the smile looked fine, you could just see that pain and hurt in it. </p><p>"What would you like from breakfast, Clay?" George tried to keep his voice stable. Clay Let our a hard, irritated sigh, "Just make me something for this god-forsaken hangover!" I spat out. George didn't even flinch and made him some ginger lemon tea which seemed to satisfy has as he drank that warm drink on the couch, putting his head all the way for it to rest on the top of the couch. (dear lords I don't know what it's called) back in between drinks. Suddenly a thought came into Clay's mind and he put the drink down on the table, the sudden clink taking George's attention and watches the blonde walk towards him, "How are your stitches?" Clay asks beginning to lift George's shirt. "No, don't touch me!" the brit pushed him away, aggravating Clay. "No, let me see!" He insisted, trying to restrain George. "No! get away from me!" George yells louder desperately trying to get away from him and hiding into the corner. "No! Don't touch me!" George says as he hides his face on his knees while hiding in the corner, crying as Clay goes to reach for him, but clay grabs him anyway. "NO, DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" George yelled attempting to rip his arm out of the blond's grasp but failing. "YOU DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Clay yelled, "I CAN DO WHAT I WANT TO YOU AND YOU CAN'T SAY ANYTHING!" George goes quiet but continues sobbing. </p><p>Clay grips him tighter making George flinch, "C-Clay.... Y-You're hurting me," He sobs and Clay quickly lets go of him. "Why did you do it?" George sobbed, "Why did you lie to me have sex with that.. that... Skank!?" Clay gulped, "Do you understand how lucky you are!? I mean I could be beating you every day and you're still selfish? so what if I had a one night stand with some chic in your place? I did it because your healing and I don't want you to get hurt more!" He tried to make it seem like he was the good guy, and George thought for a second he almost fell for it before chills went down his spine and tears fell faster, "Well you hurt me more. I feel like you cheated on me, I. Hate. You." he ran towards the basement, "And for your information, my stitches are almost healed," and he shut the basement door, barricading it so Clay can't get in. </p><p>Clay angrily punched the wall, leaving a dent and marched up to the door, "GEORGE COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" he yelled but there was no answer and he let out an ardent sigh, "Please... George? come out, I'm sorry and I love you." Clay expected this to work. "No! You should have thought about that before you pulled that dumb shit!" George yelled at the top of his lungs. George knew the blond was going to kill him for being so ignorant. And he'd make it a slow, painful, death. George was determined on staying in there for the rest of the day, but the Floridian had alternate ideas. George hid under the stairs, locking his knees to his chest, deeming he'd be fine, but suddenly he hears hinges squeaking. He's taking the trap door off the hinges! George thought and quickly stood up. "Oh George~~," Clay said in his psychotic voice making the brits heart pound 10x as fast as he backed up into the corner, feeling hot tears run down his face as he heard Clay's footsteps go down the stairs. George almost screams when he hears the ringing sound of a sharp blade tracing across the cement walls. George bit his lip so hard it began to bleed as George felt like he was going to explode. He was scared, so so scared.</p><p>George shuts his eyes tightly as he hears the blonde approach him, his haunting chuckle making him shake. suddenly George is yanked onto the ground causing his eyes to shoot open making it clear that Clay didn't have a knife, but instead a hammer. He holds George down, keeping his ankles in place "Wait! NO! NO!!" Goerge sobs loudly and with two painful hits with the hammer, George's ankles are broken. "I just Have to make sure you can't run away, surely you understand," Clay said as he picked George up who was sobbing loudly, bringing him to the bathroom to bandage his ankles. George just continued crying, he wanted to push Clay away but that wouldn't have helped anything so he just let the blonde wrap his ankles. "You're lucky you know. If it were anyone else I would have killed you on the spot. But I love you," Clay spoke after a long time of silence. George just tried to wipe the continuously flowing tears from his eyes as he heard clays words, George didn't even know how he could be crying so much.</p><p>Once Clay finishes wrapping George's ankles he gets a swivel chair that he puts outside the door, carrying George to and gently seating him there. Then he places a soft kiss on the broken boy's forehead which he leans into the at of "comfort". But if there's one thing for certain, Clay would surely have to win back George's love and trust.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George didn't speak anymore. He sat quietly, listening to Clay's instructions and occasional nodding. George had also moved himself to the guest bedroom where the only thing slept with him was Patches and Cat. Clay would change the brits bandages every third day. They still watched Where the Red Fern Grows together every night, and Clay still kissed him, but every time he tried to be intimate with George he'd be pushed away, and Clay couldn't stand the idea of taking advantage of the boy like he once did, he wanted to earn his trust, but there was only so much he'd do. Like he would never let George outside. What if he ran away!? He could never deal with that hurt! And then he's off to prison! He almost felt bad for what he did, but he had to, but now all he wanted to do was make it up to George, the boy was just, broken. Clay sat on the couch and let out a sigh, it had been about a week since he bought grocery's so he decided he should go shopping and gores to find George to tell him.</p><p>"George, I'm going shopping," George who was reading The Giver immediately spins his head around to look at Clay with wide eyes. George hesitantly opens his mouth but no words come out except choked sobs as he went to Clay in his swivel chair, looking at him with watery eyes before hugging him, "Please... Please don't go... don't lie to me again... don't do that again..." he sobs into Clay's chest who's shocked but hugs back, stroking his hair in a calming manner. "I promise I'm not lying to you, I'd never pull that shit again..." Clay says. This is the first time George had spoken in weeks, so he needed to make sure he didn't mess this up. They held their hug for a while before Clay gazes into George's eyes leaning in to kiss him but George pushes him away slightly letting out a soft chuckle, "You'll have to do more that than to earn back all my love and trust. I may have missed you, but that doesn't mean everything's fine," He says and Clay whines, now, he's going to do everything he can. "Okay, now. Go shopping and I'll cook when you get home," George smiles and rolls back to his bed and Clay nods, leaving. </p><p>Clay walked out of the house, keys in hand, ready to go to the store and get's in his car, driving to the closest grocery store. It takes maybe 10 or 12 minutes to get there and he lets out a deep breathe in the humid chilled air, as summer was just beginning to come to an end. He locked the door and watched as people walked into the store, some with scarves and some in tank tops. Clay listed off things he'd need to buy as the following, pasta of multiple kinds, zucchini, carrots, eggs, milk, Cereal, etc. They have been clean of pancakes since the incident. Clay sighed as he chose from the assortment of fruits. He was confused by his feelings, there were butterflies but not the good kind, and there was nothing he could do but just bottle his feelings up inside. As clay walks to check out he sees that taffy is being sold, $2 for a pound and he smiles slightly, walking over it, quickly filling a bag with that saltwater taffy and weighing the bag to see if it is the correct weight, then continuing to the cash register. </p><p>Clay drives back excited, he needed to earn back George's trust, but there was also much much he could do, however, he had ideas. When Clay arrives he gets out, locking the car and opening the door which he also locks after. "George~" he calls out giving the brit goosebumps as he rolls out of his bedroom on the swivel chair. "What is it, Clay?" George asked nervously as he saw the tall man approach him. George flinched once Clay was right in front of him, shutting his eyes tightly. Clay, of course, takes notice of his behaviour and puts his hand on George's shoulder which makes his eyes shoot open, "I got you this," The blonde said holding up the bag of taffy. George's eyes seem to shine as he looks at the multicoloured sugary treat. "Are... Are these all for me?" George asks, shocked. "Well yeah, unless you decide you want to share them," Clay smiles at him and puts the multiple bags of grocery's on the table. A pair of arms wrap around Clay's body from behind, "Thank you, Clay," George says gratefully and the blonde smiles to himself, he was getting close to earning back George's trust at least.</p><p>George backs out of the hug and examines what he Clay bought, "Here, let me make Lunch," the brunette says pushing Clay slightly to prevent him from doing work which he barely complies but eventually gives up as the brit began boiling artichoke. Clay smiles at him, then goes to his room to finish coding a plugin, and get ready to record with Sapnap. And a little more than half an out he's almost done, but he's then called for lunch, which he saves the plug-in and leaves for lunch with the person he's trying to earn back trust from.</p><p>Clay smiles as he sits down across from George who made the food with the uttermost care. "Thank you, George," the blonde says scooping some mayonnaise on his plate. "You're welcome, Clay," George repeats the same action as the taller man and gives a small smile before taking off a leaf of the artichoke, dipping it in mayonnaise and eating it. Both boys continue those actions until the artichoke is left with just the cover heart which Clay is taking off the top and scrapping off the spikes in confusion. "You can eat that part?" George questions, looking down at his own artichoke heart and Clay nods. "You pinch the top of the leaves, and twit it off," George does the action, "and then take your fork and scrape off the spikes," And George is left with the artichoke heart that he puts mayonnaise on and eats it, shocked how good it is. "I wish I knew about this before!" George says happily and Clay chuckles, "Well, you learn something new every day."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay had just finished editing the video he made with Sapnap. He sat down with George on the couch, ready for the two to watch a movie while eating George's taffy and some popcorn Clay made. It wasn't Where the Red Fern Grows, not that they were bored with the film, they were going to watch it later tonight. The two men sat next to each other, content with the movie. Clay smiles slightly before moving his hand over to George's, intertwining fingers. George glances over at him with a flustered expression and blush spotted across his cheeks and nose, and Clay squeezes his hand slightly. George squeezes his hand lightly back, but the atmosphere thickens, did he trust Clay? Clay was just very bipolar. Clay Scared George you could say. He was scared any second the blond could pull out a knife and stab or kill him. He was afraid. But George could never tell Clay, who knows how he'd react! George let out a shaky breath and hoped Clay wouldn't notice but is immediately sucked back into his own thoughts.</p><p>"-eorge?" Clay puts his hand on the brits shoulder making him jump, "I'm sorry!" he quickly says, and Clay hated it, he hated it so much, but he bit his lip and said nothing except mumbling "It's okay," and continuing the movie. Clay hated himself, but he just tried to stay calm and watch the film, which mostly worked until he'd glance over at George and then the guilt would start to pick at him again, so he decided to dose off, hopefully falling asleep and escaping reality, even if it's just for a little while. </p><p>A few hours later he wakes up alone on the couch. The house cleaned, the clock read 7:23. He looked around, but George was nowhere to be seen. He was pessimistic. Pessimistic because he had hoped that he could apologise to the boy (and maybe fuck him after). Clay wanted, no, needed his trust back and he didn't know how to get it back. Clay gazes at the calendar, It's been 2 months and 4 days since George has been kidnapped (I know this is 100% accurate because I wrote out an entire calendar just for this book). A heavy sigh left the blond's lips as he stood up, his body weary from the nap, and looks for George. When Clay entered his own room, he was half expecting a boy to be sitting on the bed doing who knows what, but there was just a sad-looking king size mattress with perfectly made blankets. No George. So he left the room and continued to the guest room which was George's room, and in the room sat a brunette boy in a swivel chair, reading a book Labeled "Gathering Blue" (the sequel to The Giver) which George seemed quite interested in. Clay was about to say something but quickly shut his mouth as George gazed over to him, "H-Hey, Clay," George stammers out nervously as the Floridian walked over to him. George was expecting to be hit, but he was hugged tightly into a warm embrace. George was shocked, but he hugged back. George hadn't realized how much he needed a hug until now, and before George could even say "I'm sorry", Clay was already saying "It's okay". Making George hug him tighter.</p><p>"George?" Clay asks, "Can I kiss you?" and with those four words George flushes a deep red and lets out a hum that was followed by a nod signalling "yes", and so Clay kisses him, a soft, slow, passionate kiss. The type of kiss George didn't know he was yearning for. But when Clay's hand begins to go up under George's shirt, but he is quickly pushed away by the uneasy brunette, leaving him in a sorrowful place. "I-I'm sorry.. not yet.." Clay was ready to wait, but for how long? They both knew Clay was going to break, but first, he wanted George to no longer be afraid of him, that would ruin the purpose of everything. He wanted George to never want to leave and for them to be in love, though this was a horrible way of representing it. Clay didn't care what it had cost to be with the man, all that mattered in his head was that they were together, nothing else was important. The blond nodded understandingly and left the room and George continued reading his book. </p><p>Clay sat on the couch writing in a notebook, but he was writing ideas of ways to get George to trust him again and he came up with at least 30, but after half an hour of brainstorming, he put the book and pen away, leaving to his room as he had to get up the next day. And so as he walked into his empty bedroom he changed into pyjama -like clothing and crawled into his big, lonely bed. This was the time when he wondered why he had such a big bed. A King? how as he not lonely before? Maybe it's the idea that the person he loved was just across the hallway, paying no attention to him he assumed, but that wasn't true. </p><p>George laid on his bed, no reading, but contemplating whether he wants to go back to sleeping with Clay every night. He did miss him, but then something came to mind, his bandages needed to be changed. So George hopped onto his swivel chair and rolled towards Clay's room to inform him about the bandages, but when he arrived at the doorway, all he could see was and obviously depressed Floridian who was facing away from the brunette, unknowing he was there.  George nervously clears his throat, "C-Clay?" George stammers and the blond quickly sat up, "M-My bandages need to be c-changed.." George finishes looking down and Clay nods, wiping what George assumed to be the tried out of his eyes and they went to the bathroom where Clay sat George on the toilet, gently unwrapping the bandages to reveal slightly misshapen feet that he soon wraps with fresh bandages that he bought at the store a few days ago. George sat nervously. He could ask if they could sleep together right now as his queen mattress was also too big for the brit, it only made him lonely. George opens his mouth to speak but Clay speaks first, "Can we... Can we share my bed tonight?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Can we... Can we share my bed tonight?" George was dumbfounded, he was going to ask the same thing. </p><p>The brit nodded, "sure," as he didn't want to seem too excited. Once Clay finished he helped George onto the swivel chair and he pushed the brit over to his master room, then gently laid him in bed, lying next to him after. The blonde wrapped his arm around the brunette, pulling him closer and resting his face in the crook of the boy's neck. "I missed this..." George whispered snuggling himself closer to Clay, "I missed you," Clay responded in a soft voice and kissed Georges neck gently before they both fall asleep. Peacefully, the two boys fit like puzzle pieces.</p><p>George wakes up. Not scared or in a cold sweat, he just wakes up randomly as most folks do, but then George realizes he's thirsty ad attempts to squirm out of Clay's grip, but alas he's being held too tightly. "Clay," George whispers softly and the Taller blonde groaned quietly. "Clay," He says slightly louder. "hmm? Whassup?" He asked. "I need to get up, I'm thirsty," George says trying to sit up but being pulled back, "No I want you here~," Clay says hugging the boy closer who chuckles. "No, Clay, Can I please just get some water?" George says in a joking voice, "No. I've been sleeping without you for long enough. you, stay," Clay says tiredly as he starts placing kisses on George's face and neck. "Pleaseeee. Clay!" George begs and Clay finally releases him, "Fine. But I'm going with you~~!" Clay Yawns and the brit just nods, too tired to argue and the two boys stand up (George going onto his swivel chair) and head over to the kitchen. Clay was clearly more tired than George and that made the brit feel bad for not insisting he stay in bed and as he opens the fridge door for water the blonde leans on him slightly with a content hum. "I love you~" Clay mutters out, tired filling his voice and George chuckles, "Me too."</p><p>Both boys walk back as George is drinking his water and they lay back down in the bed they were in before. "Georgie~ lets snuggle~!" Clay says sounding like a kid who wanted something. "Okay," the brunette says with a smile and they fall back asleep in each other's arms, both boys content with their position and they both whisper I Love you right as they fall asleep.</p><p>In the morning Clay wakes up first, sitting up and stretching. He Makes some waffles for each of them. Today he wanted to give George breakfast in bed and has he poured the batter into the waffle iron he had a huge smile on his face. He made about 8 waffles, 4 for each of them. he walks into their bedroom with to plates and A sleepy and confused boy comes into vision. "Oh, there you are," George says before noticing the two plates of waffles, "Oh my god you shouldn't have, Clay!" and the blonde smiles wider, "I wanted to surprise you!" "Well, surprise you did!" George says taking a plate of waffles out of Clay's hands as the blonde sits next to him. "Clay, You're amazing!" George says as they eat their waffles. "Why thank you! I just want you to be able to trust me again," Clay smiles and squeezes the brits hand in a comforting manner who smiles. They finish their waffles in peace. </p><p>When they finished Clay took the plate from George who was getting up and ready for the day and the taller man proceeded to clean the dishes. George emerges from the room a few minutes after fully clothed in his usual blue shirt and jeans and Clay drys his hands and walks over to the brunette running his fingers through the brown hair as they hug. But a pit remained in George's stomach as they hugged, George didn't love Clay yet. He was tentative. I mean why wouldn't he be? This man had hurt him in unforgivable ways, and he's supposed to trust him again after only about 2 weeks? Impossible. Though he would say "I love you" back. In fear of what would happen if he didn't. </p><p>...</p><p>What could happen if I didn't? George wondered He could tie me up in the basement to make sure I never leave, or he could be nicer and do whatever I want him to and try to earn back my love and trust, but you never know with Clay, He glances up at the blond, he's very unpredictable. But he's a good person... mostly. George smiles as he thinks this and Clay places a kiss on his nose making the brit flush a deep magenta. "You're so cute George!" and the taller male ruffles the brown hair on top of the shorter one's head things were going great for the couple, until 3 weeks later.</p><p>"You don't talk back to me!" Clay yells, "I wasn't talking back, I swear! I was just explaining my actions!" George tried to explain but it's no use. "YOU'RE TALKING BACK AGAIN!" Clay yells louder, "WHY ON EARTH WERE YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE!?" "I swear I was just cleaning," George feels tears prick the corners of his eyes, he always hated being yelled at. George had been cleaning around the front door, specifically, shining the door know and Clay came in and thought George was trying to leave. George just rolls back to his room as he heard frustrated grunts come from the living room. George flopped onto his bed and sobbed. Their relationship is screwed, and there was seemingly nothing anyone could do about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay sat in the living room, pondering in his thoughts. It was obvious that George wasn't trying to leave but he was mad anyway. He was mad from the idea of George even setting foot outside. the idea he could run away and screw him over. Clay admits this was dumb and he should have just confessed in the first place because if he didn't kidnap George then they wouldn't have to hide. They could freely go outside and not have to worry about the police, but Clay was dumb at the time and so he didn't. he was driven by psychotic and lovesick tendencies. He needed to do something great to earn back George's love this time because if he didn't then she was screwed. Then an idea comes to mind. "George I'm heading out, be back in a few hours!" He calls and leaves the house, walking to his car and buckling up before inserting the key and turning on the vehicle.</p><p>He drove to an old thrift shop he knew had what he needed he looked at the clock, it was 1 pm now. sure it was quite a drive to the store, 2 hours, but he needed this. He purchased the objects for $9 and went back to his car driving back. Now, this was a surprise for later tonight, and he was sure George ould forgive him after. </p><p>Clay arrived home at 2:46 pm and George was sitting on the couch reading Messanger (prequel to The Giver). "What are you reading?" Clay asks questioningly. "Messenger," George says, not looking up from his book. "It's a good series, right? I remember binge reading it myself," Clay tried to spark a conversation but he was just ignored and so he left and make himself lunch. he couldn't wait until this afternoon, so to pass the time he began working on a new plug-in, which worked perfectly because before he knew it he was being called for dinner at 7 and the sun was almost all the way down.  Perfect, Clay thought as he saved his work and continued right down the hall passing the guest bedroom and the first bathroom down to the living room with an open kitchen in front of the hall. </p><p>"I'm here!" Clay says as he sits down and George him a bowl of soup, George sitting down with his own. they ate in silence, George obviously still mad, but Clay could barely pay attention to that, he was to busy checking the clock and glancing outside, waiting until it was pitch black outside, then a big smile n his face forming as he slurped down the last of his soup. "George, I have a present for you," Clay says as he walks towards the front door. George looks surprised but also pissed, "really? I would have thought you were going to fuck some random chic again." Clay would have been mad, but this time he let it pass, "Stay here, It's in the car. And cover your eyes!" the blond says as he walks out the door. George lets out an annoyed sigh but obeys anyways, covering his eyes until he hears Clay come back him and tell him to open his eyes.</p><p>It takes a second for his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room he was in but the blond came into view holding... crutches!? George is astounded. Clay got him crutches, But why? suddenly a scarf is tossed over to the brunette, "Put that on, it's cold outside and we're taking a walk. And it will mask your identity," Clay smiles and George chuckles, putting on the scarf and using it to cover his face, "You say that like as if I'm a superhero," and he takes the crutched, balancing himself on the two pole-like metal rods, a big smile appearing on his face. "D-Do you like them?" Clay asks, nervously. "Are you kidding!? I love them!" George hurries over to Clay and half-hugs him tightly, "Thank you!!" Clay smiles wider, a blush appearing on his tan cheeks, "You're welcome!" And the two boys walk out of the house, Clay closing the door behind them.</p><p>They walk down the road Clay was familiar with, past the block of flats to the park were George ran away to. It was much prettier this time. The Stars shone brightly above the park. the moon a beautiful almost golden circle above the spotty clouds that overlooked a large field with trees and benches. A spotty pebble path going through the grassy park, the children play area made out of the sand, the swings placed opposite of the play structure witch was huge, big enough for full-grown adults, he supposes so that they could play with their kids. It was simply magnificent this time, not depressing and cold. The two boys go onto the oversized play structure and laugh when they're at the top. They mess around for a few minutes before sliding down the big tube slide, electrifying their hair slightly making them laugh at each other's almost afros.</p><p>Next, they sit on the swings and talk about who knows what. Childhood stories, opinions on things, etc. They talked like they were sharing their life stories, reliving day by day word fr word, but in reality, they were just joking around and talking about anything and everything. Once it was midnight they took a silent walk in the park, the sound of the crickets chirping was a comforting sound for the both of them. "Hey, I wanna show you something," Clay says as he begins walking on the grass, what George thought were fireflies immediately travel up from the grass, lighting up the sky even more. It was like a fairytale of beauty, magic, bliss, and romance. "Clay," George wobbled towards him on the crutches, "Thank you for this, just everything you've done tonight." He smiles, the blush on his face just becoming more clear, "Can I kiss you?" Clay asks uncertain and Goerge chuckles, "is that even a question? Of course, you can!" And just like that Clay's lips were on the brits, a slow and passionate kiss only they were there to see. Both boys felt fireworks go on inside them, this is what type of relationship they wanted. Their hearts beating in unison as their lips move in a slow rhythmic pace as their hand feel up each other's bodies, not wanting to leave anywhere untouched. Clay licks George's bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth which George allows, the vehement kiss deepening. After minutes they finally pull away for air, a single string of saliva connecting them. Clay asks with a smirk, "Want to continue this back home?"</p><p>The door slammed shut behind them, Clay tossing George's crutches out of the way as he picks the short boy up and carries to their room as they make out, the kiss filled with lust. George is sat down at the foot of the bed, slowly pushed down by Clay as his hands go under his shirt and rub his bare chest making George whine in satisfactory. George's skin is turned pink as his shirt is removed and the boy backs up slowly to the headboard as Clay begins to crawl on top of him, pinning him to the bed as he places soft kisses on George's jaw bone and neck, leaving hickeys behind. The blond spreads the kisses down to George's chest he tenderly bites on of the brits baby pink nipples, sucking on it gently after make George whine his partner's name, how Clay loved that sound, he wanted to hear it more. </p><p>As Clay takes off his hoodie he's immediately pulled down by a desperate brunette boy whos grinds onto him, needing any friction at all. A kiss is placed on his forehead while Clay's hand went down a rubbed George's hard member. A moan escapes the brits lips at this action, his head being thrown back. Clay stopped and removed the rest of their clothes, George opened his eyes half-lidded at the end of the action he had been enjoying and jolted at the sudden feeling of the cooler September air hitting his dick. Clay connected their lips once more as he reached for lube in the bedside table drawer. "George, I love you so much," Clay said as he opened the lube, squirting some of the cold liquid on his fingers. The blond circled the boy's rim, teasing him. "Clay~~! Please~~!" George begs before Clay finally slides two digits in. Clay's finger feels weird~, George thought, but good weird~. Clay thrusts his finger in and out several times at a gentle pace before adding a second. George moans again, louder this time. George's voice was like music to Clay's ears, he loved the sound, he needed to hear it more. He thrust his fingers faster making George whine, and soon he adds a third finger, what were once whines became moans, moans and gasps erupt from his mouth. "Yeah~ Just keep making those beautiful noises~~," Clay says seductively as he thrusts several more times before removing his fingers and wipes his hand on the beds spread and squirts some lube on his hand, rubbing his member to coat it with lube before he positions himself over the vulnerable boy, "Are you ready~?" Clay asks and George nods, "Please~" he begs. </p><p>Clay slowly eases into the boy who immediately clenched the pillow, tears pricked his eyes and few a second of biting his lep he let out a loud throaty moan that Clay loved. The blond started at a slow pace, going faster when George begged for it. He would run his hands up and down the boy's body, leaving a comforting touch, completely different fro the first time they had sex. "Clay~," George moans like he's going to ask a question, "Can I ride?" He asks between gasps. Clay thought of the idea, George sitting on top of him erotically, bouncing up and down, the dominance yet knowing he's just a muffin. "Abso-fucking-lutely ," Clay says thinking of it and Just like that Clay is pushed down, George sitting on his member, "Oh fuck your so deep~" George moans as he begins going up and down "Fuck~" Clay groans, "You feel so good, baby~" and just like lat George yells, "OH FUCK OH FUCK~" as Clay hits his prostate. Clay sits up, helping George bounce up and down, who only bounces faster. It only takes a few more minutes before George is yelling even louder "AH~ I'M CLOSE~! I'M CLOSE~!" "Me too~!" Clay says and several thrusts later he cums, sending chills up George's spine as he cums as well with a loud moan that fills the house. George then falls asleep from exhaustion immediately after and they end the night in a blissful state.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay wakes up with George clung to him tightly. He smiled thinking about last night's actions. George finally trusted him again, and loved  him, the blond was ecstatic. Today is going to be a great day, he thought as he pulled the brit closer to his chest. He runs his fingers through the boy's brown hair, "Georgie, Georgie, wake up," clay calls in a quiet tone. "mmm," George hums ass he just snuggles closer, "George, you need to get up," Clay says and George sits up, rubbing the tired out of his eyes, "mm... Good 'orning," George yawns."How did you like last night?" Clay asked, "You were great..~, " the brit responds leaning into Clay. "No you pervert, I meant the date!" the blond laugh gently pushing George playfully, "OH. The date was great too," He laughed embarrassed, "I'll get dressed and make breakfast," George finished. "No, You stay there, you're swivel chair and crutches are in the living room, so I'm making you breakfast in bed," Clay says. "No! Get me my swivel chair! I'm making breakfast!" George insists, "You're not George," Clay chuckles and leaves the room.</p><p>Clay leaves and makes some simple eggs for both of them, bringing the plates back into their bedroom where a pouting George comes into view, "Awe, Georgie that upset he couldn't cook?" Clay says as if he's talking to a baby and sits down next to George before handing him his plate, "Shut up, I just wanted to do something nice for you.." he says stuffing some egg in his mouth and Clay chuckles, eating as well. </p><p>It doesn't take long before they finish eating and Clay finally lets George was the dishes, no matter how much he wanted to do it himself. "C'mon George. let me change your bandages," Clay says as he begins to slide George to the bathroom to change the bandages, "Clay. My ankles feel fine," George says and clay looks up in shock, "Really? Can you walk without crutches?" Clay asked as George began to stand up, "Yeah, it hurts only a bit," George says. "Then I'll bandage them for just a few more days," Clay says and George nods as the familiar fabric is wrapped around his feet and ankles. Once he finishes he says, "Why don't we watch where the red fern grows</p><p>After lunch Clay gets a call, "I wasn't out with anyone last night, but sure you can come," He says, though the expression on his face says otherwise. Once he hangs up he goes to me, "Get Cat and go to the basement! Right now!" he says panicked. "What? Why?" George asks getting confused and scared. "Just do it! I love you so much," He kisses the brits forehead and he begins throwing all of George's stuff in the basement to make it look like it's just him and patches living here. He's about to close the basement door, "I love you so so much, George. We'll be okay, promise," Clay says and George nods and the blond closes the trap door. Soon there's a knock on the door and Clay composes himself, "Hello officers." Officers, George thinks, No, no, no, they're going to take me and arrest Clay!</p><p>George can hear talking above, "He left 3 months ago, I watched him get on the plane." Clay says. "We know," the officers explain, "We're just going to take a look around," and Clay nods. George begins to panic. he's grown attached to Clay, abuse or not he loved him again. The officers slowly made their way through every room, deeming it clear until they reach the basement. It was a fairly hidden room, the door was under a carpet at the end of the hall and if you weren't careful you'd miss it, and at this point, Patches tried to help too by distracting them away from the carpet, but no avail. One of the officers opens the trap door and they climb down. George was hidden quietly under the stairs with Cat who was happily asleep.</p><p>George's breathing pitched when he heard the officers walk down He put his hand over his mouth and held his breath and put a dark blanket over himself and Cat to hide, which worked perfectly. The officers walked around the staircase without seeing George. "Alright let's go back up, thank you for your time Mr Wasaken," The shorter officer said but then Cat began to wake up, letting out a loud yawn and meow. "What was that?" the taller officer asked. George had already thrown the blanket away and so when the officers shown their flashlights at him, they were met with a thin, abused, missing boy who looked like they were on the verge of tears. </p><p>Clay felt his heart sink, this was the end. One of the officers offer his hand which George refused, but soon he forced him out as he began crying and dragged him upstairs while the tall one hand-cuffed Clay. "NO! NO, CLAY!", "GEORGE!" they yelled to each other crying. "NO PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY! NO NO! PLEASE I WANT TO BE WITH HIM!" George yelled, sobbed, and kept attempting to get to Clay, which he was able to slip out of the officer's grasp and run to Clay, hugging him tightly and the blond attempted to hug George back, "Please... Please! I don't want to let you go!" George sobbed, "I love you.." "I love you too," Clay kissed George on the forehead, then was forced into the car which soon drove away. "NO NO NO!!" George screamed and tried to run after it but the two officers held him back, then once the car was out of sight he was silent and they made him wait for the ambulance. While they bandaged his cuts and bruises they asked him questions, but George didn't care for the questions at all, in fact, he barely even paid attention. He wanted Clay's arms around him, though I doubt he'll ever feel them again. </p><p>His brain felt mixed up, his heart felt toxic, he just felt broken. He wasn't ready to lose Clay, he never was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was in the hospital so he could heal from his "trama". Though George hated it there, the nurse/therapist was nice and he liked to talk to her. She ha a comforting tone making him feel like he definitely could trust her and she wouldn't tell anyone. He had barely confessed anything so far but with what he had confessed, she didn't judge him at all and that made him feel good. It was Wednesday. He had his therapy on Wednesdays and Saturdays.</p><p>The physiatrist walks in, "Hello George!" she says with a smile. "hey... Mrs Rosé," George replied. the ruse had long flowing red hair that was diagonally cut so it was longer on the right side than the left. It was an interesting hairstyle but she seems to like it. She had diamond blue eyes that too out from her red hair and made her freckles pop. she had a slim but curvy figure and wore a red plaid with back jeans. she was young so she probably worked her ass off to be the youngest to graduate. "So how are you doing today?" She asks sitting down next to George, a note pad in hand. George just shrugs, "I don't know, just thinking about stuff I guess," and the lady nods, "You still haven't told me your thoughts on Clay," She says. George had been in therapy for 2 weeks and he said nothing about Clay yet. George bit his lip, "It's okay, you don't have to say anything yet,"  Rosé says. "It was wrong but, I loved him. I shouldn't have but I did. I loved him so much," George tears up, "But he's gone now.. and I know he loved me too. But It was wrong and I shouldn't feel this way!" The brit sobs. "No no," Rosé says, "You have every right to feel whatever way you do. It's called Stockholm Syndrome, George. And I can see how you'd like him. he treated your cuts that he inflicted and it was every obvious he cared about you, But what he did was illegal but you're not wrong to feel this way. Now I want you to vent to me, no judgment what-so-ever. I just want you to talk." Rosé finishes and George nods, telling her everything that happened, how he was drugged, and how Clay had these issues, And when clay "cheated" on him. Rosé didn't judge him, she just sat and listened, adding comments here and there.</p><p>When George was done with his rant he felt relieved, like a weight has been lifted off his chest. He still was deeply in love with the man. George and Rosé continued talking for the last 15 minutes, her giving input on how to begin recovering. She turned on the tv and was about to leave until she sees George tearing up at the movie playing. "What? Is there something wrong with the movie?" Rosé asked. "No, Where the Red Fern Grows my favourite. It's just that," George gets choked up, "Clay and I used to watch it together.." Rosé nods, "I understand that you miss him, but you need to understand that what he did to you was inhumane. I'll check in Saturday," the redhead finishes and closes the door. She didn't understand. Clay treated me well, he just had some issues, George thought as he finished watching the movie. He was about to take a nap before something on the news came up.</p><p>"The suspected kidnapper of 'George Not Found' as the internet calls him, has been bailed out and instead received 300 hours of comomunity service."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>